Natural Animagus
by PsychoRoseTic
Summary: Adopted from Horselovinfan. In all truth, James never got the chance to see where loving Lily would take him. A moonless night. An animal's cry. A new set of emerald eyes. And a boy made hero. All working together to change the timeline we all know so well. Enter, boys and girls, at your own caution, for what you think you know might never have happened at all. James x OC
1. Prologue: All Natural

Natural Animagus

Concept by Horselovinfan

Adopted and revamped by Psychotic Rose

((( For those of you who have read Natural Animagus and were as disappointed as I was to find a lack of updates, I give you the new and to be continued semi-regularly revamped version. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

-Rose

P.S. New chapters will (hopefully) be every other Sunday.)))

Prologue:

_Tick, tick, tick, tick_

It all happened in a blur. The Aurors stormed Potter Manor, apparating into the front and back yards and banging on the doors till a blurry-eyed and half-asleep Mrs. Potter opened the front entrance. Pushing passed her they searched throughout the house, barging into every room and waking every member of the home, until, at last, they reached the room at the end of the upstairs hall and came upon their target. Me.

You might be asking yourself what I could have done that was so terrible it warranted this kind of reaction from the ministry. The answer: I killed my father. The horrible, wonderfully deceitful muggle who controlled every moment of my life up until a year ago, when I ran away and never looked back. Until I did.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick_

The Aurors grabbed me, not even allowing me to change out of my hearts and snitches pajamas (but, I supposed that's too much to ask when said Aurors think you murdered your own parent in cold blood), and hauled me out of bed. They read me my rights as we descended the stairs, where I could see Sirius, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Potter and James being held as they struggled in vain to get to me, to stop what was happening from happening. I shake my head and give them an 'it's no use fighting' look; no need for all of us to go to Azkaban.

All, but James listened. His grew even more desperate to escape the binding hands of the man behind him and thrashed about, thrusting his head back and into his capture's nose, effectively breaking it and setting himself free. He ran to me, pulling me into his arms and holding me as if it would be the last time. And, I suppose, there is a good chance it is true.

"Don't worry. Everything will be all right," he whispered before he was yanked back to his mother's side by a very disgruntled and bleeding profusely Auror. "Tell them the truth! No matter what they ask, tell them to truth. I lo-," he yells as I am being taken from the house I have had the honor of calling my home for the past year and the nameless Auror clamps a hand over James' mouth, muffling what he was going to say next.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick_

It's funny, how even though I'm being arrest and brought to Merlin knows where, I can still feel the blush creeping onto my cheeks and the pixies fluttering in my stomach and the rapid beating from my heart, that no longer has anything to do with the situation I have gotten myself into.

James was about to tell me he loves me. And now I might never hear him say it. Or be able to tell him I've loved him since the moment he found me, wounded and lying in the woods…

It all happened in a blur.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick_

(((So, that's it. I know it's short, the other chapters will be longer, I promise. Please tell me what you think in a review or message and thank you for reading. Happy Saturday.

-Rose)))


	2. Chapter 1

Natural Animagus

Concept by Horselovinfan

Adopted and revamped by Psychotic Rose

(((Here's chapter one! )))

Chapter one: How it Began

"_Name?"_

"_Lindsey Nickels." Lindsey Nickels? But that's my name… Who are these people? What's going on? _

"_Date of birth?"_

"_May seventh, nineteen fifty-seven." That voice… It's mine. But, why can't I see past this haze of , of pure, delicious nothingness? It wraps around my mind like a warm, fluffy blanket, filling me with a psychedelic comfort I have never felt before. It's so hard to concentrate… Do I really need to though? _

"_And where were you when the Aurors arrested you this morning?"_

"_In my bedroom at Potter Manor. I was sleeping after a night out with the boys when I was awoken by the loud pops of them Apparating in. They grabbed me and brought me here." Hmmm… Is that what happened? I look around the room, marveling at all the colors and clouds and- bloody hell, that's the biggest pygmy puff I've ever seen! It must be over six feet tall! And it's so furry! I have to touch it… I reach out my hand, but the not-so-little bugger dances away, laughing at the pout forming on my lips. I'll get you, Beavis, if it's the last thing I do… Oh, wait, the man's talking again and I don't want to be rude, do I? I would have gotten away with it, if it hadn't have been for those blasted middle-aged men._

"_She seems to be responding well to the serum. You can begin now, Mr. Moody."_

"_Good," the man called Mr. Moody turns to me, peering at me through pale blue eyes. His face looses focus and my vision doubles. A giggle bubbles through me as his hair turns purple and his mouth lengthens, puffing up into fish lips. Heh, what is going on? Mr. Moody, crinkles his nose, "Don't you think you gave her too much? Ah never mind, Ms. Nickels, can you tell us how you came to stay with the Potters?" The Potters? Oh! The Potters! Hehehe! How could I have forgotten? What great people. Great people! Heh… Wait, what was the question again? Why is Mr. Moody nodding? I reach up a hand to my mouth to find it moving. Hm, I should really start listening when I'm taking…_

~NAHIB~NAHIB~NAHIB~NAHIB~NAHIB~

…. Looking up at the ceiling with deep emerald eyes. I've always loved my eyes. They're the only extraordinary feature I possess and I thank Merlin everyday for them. I sigh, rubbing a hand over my sun-kissed skin and playing with my belly-button ring. In all of my fifteen years and some odd months, my belly-button ring was the only thing I can really say I ever did that was risky. Not to say I'm some goody two shoes, grade grubber, but I find it's easier to go by the rules than to go against them. Saves me a few unwanted bruises.

I change the song on my CD player, something that had just come out. It's extremely convenient to just push the little next button instead of having to fast-forward and hope I get the timing right or move the tiny needle on the record player and hope I don't scratch one of my precious records. The soft, gravelly tones of Lennon fill my ears and for this moment I am at piece…

A door slams.

I jump and scramble to my room door when my name is yelled from downstairs. I know the voice. It's my father and from the uneven tones and the crash of the vase I know adorns the entrance hall I can tell he's very drunk and very angry. I hurry downstairs, maybe if I'm quick the beating won't be so bad. Even in my own mind I call tell that's a load of shite.

I enter the living room seconds later to see my father in all his disheveled, drunken glory: tie loosened around his neck, buttons halfway undone, belt buckle opened and ready in a moments notice. My stomach clenches and dread swirls within me; I can see what's coming before it even happens.

He strides forward, unusually balanced for an intoxicated man, and takes hold of my ear, getting a nice bunch of blonde hair with it. I hiss in pain, but that's all I allow myself to do as he positions his face directly in from of mine.

"You stupid girl," he growls and I can smell the alcohol on his breathe. I wish I could blame the drink for his behavior, except I know he would be acting the same without it, if a bit more clean and orderly. He drags me down stairs into the basement turned "torture chamber"( he always loves his theatrics) and I have to bite my lip to keep from yelping when my wrists are forced into the much too small hand cuffs hanging from the ceiling.

"Do you know what happened earlier, you bloody brat," he asks, sneering at me as he makes his way to the oak wood chest in the back corner of the room.

I shake my head, because, really, I don't. He could have been talking about anything: him loosing a case (very, very unlikely, but hey, so was wizardry before I learned about all that jazz), it snowing while there were no clouds out, his gardener's son getting stuck in a well… again, his stupid wife breaking a precious manicured nail, a squirrel committing arson…

I watch as he pulls out a long leather whip and stalks towards me, making my stomach sink and any humor I could try finding in this situation dissipate. "One of those stupid _magical_ letters flew into the room while I was talking to some colleagues," he hisses, ripping my shirt open and revealing lumpy, scarred skin. I shiver as the coldness of the room hits me and goose flesh ripples over my unclothed torso.

Slowly, he raises the whip over his head, most likely anticipating the justice he is about to administer to me, and snaps it back with as much force as he can.

The searing pain across my back is instant and I bite my lip to muffle my whimpers. Over the years I have learned not to scream, not to fight when I am beaten. It will only fuel my attacker to hit me again and again and again.

The minutes are long and hard and by what I hope is the end of it, my lip is bleeding and swollen to what I know is a blackish purple, matching my back. I still haven't screamed, even if this is the longest I have ever been subjected to his treatments, some part of me still refuses to go down without at least that small victory,

Suddenly, a hand is in my hair, his hand, gripping my roots and yanking my head back. The thought that he could easily slit my throat in position crosses my mind briefly.

"Have you had enough," he asks, panting and puffing his horrible breathe into my nostrils. As if this isn't as bad as it is.

I unclench my jaw long enough to painfully whisper, "yes."

He releases his hold on me and unlocks the cuffs. My legs are so weak and shaky that I fall to floor in a miserable heap as soon as the chains are no longer there to hold me up. I hug my sore, blood-deprived wrists to my chest, trying to rub warmth into the fingertips while trying in vain to stand.

My father growls and strikes me across the face with his fist. "You really think I'm done with you," he asks. "You really are more stupid than I thought." Of course, wishful thinking never got me anywhere, so why should it start now?

Finally, finally, after more than twenty minutes, he is gone and I am a purple, black, and red lump on the floor. I bite back a sob as I move to sit. Merlin, it even hurts the _breathe_. That is the longest father has ever beaten me and I can honestly say I miss the ones from a few weeks ago instead of the torture I just had to endure. I slowly rise to my feet, minding the most-likely-broken bones in my right ankle and head toward the door. Thankfully it's unlocked, which means he won't be coming back for round three. I cringe as I realize I have this all down to a science. I really have to get out of here…

I turtle up the basement stairs to the front door. I'm done. This will be the last time my father lays his hands on me. The last time.

Opening the front door, I move out and towards the woods surrounding my father's house. I continue on through thick trees and nightfall, painting the pure, white snow with my blood until I collapse onto the snow covered ground. Godric, how I wish I had thought this through better, or at least brought a jacket , because skinny jeans, a torn cotton shirt and no shoes is a sure fire way to die from frost bite. Unless I die from starvation, first…

He's right, I am an idiot. Only an idiot would have left home with nothing but the raggedy clothes on her back in the middle of blasted winter. No provisions, no shelter. Great, just freaking great.

Shivering and chattering, I wished I could become an animal. Animals have warm coats and wilderness instincts and aren't held back by all the emotional crap I, as a human, am. They have such amazing lives… Sure, they don't live as long as humans, but… I think that's kind of a good thing…

I sigh and hug myself tighter. I wish I could become an animal, an animal who roams through the woods, who is free, who follows no ones rules or schedules but her own. A gorgeous, untamable animal.

Suddenly, my whole form begin to shake, quiver and I can feel my body shifting and adjusting and- oh, Godric, what is happening to me?!

(((So, there is Chapter one of Natural Animagus. I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Happy Friday.

-Love, Rose)))


	3. Chapter 2

Natural Animagus

Concept by Horselovinfan

Adopted and Revamped by Psychotic Rose

(((Chapter two. Sorry for the long wait. I don't have internet at the moment so chapters are going to be a little stalled. I will be getting internet soon though! Also, because I have no internet, when I am able to get to a connection I will be posting multiple chapters (hopefully) at once. So you have that to look forward to! On another note: THIS STORY HAS SIX FOLLOWS, THREE FAVORITES, AND THREE REVIEWS! I am so happy!

In honor of this I am dedicating this chapter to all you amazing people, especially Arina-Peachy for being such a doll.

-Love Rose

P.S. I am looking for a beta and someone(s) to toss around ideas with. If you're interested PM me and we shall discuss over virtual butterbeers and chocolate frogs.)))

Chapter two: He finds the Catalyst

They were bored. Just two days into Winter holidays and they were already bored. And bored plus Marauders never equals anything good or so Mum found out the hard way when her signature three layer choco chocolate latté coffee cake exploded in her face, in turn making her explode in anger and send us outside to 'play'… in below freezing weather. Yeah, never mess with Mrs. Potter unless you are willing to face the consequences. And I am most definitely not.

Taking a deep breath and combing a hand through my hair, I turn my glare on Sirius, "Good going, Padfoot, it's bad enough we won't be able to eat cake, but now we have to spend to rest of the day outside in this," I open my hand to show him the amount of snow that was in my hair.

Sirius groans in frustration, "I said I was sorry, Prongs! What more do you want form me?"

"A chocolate cake," Remus answers from beside me in an almost hateful tone. "Although, even if you _were_ capable of producing one, I wouldn't trust you enough to eat it," he exclaims and turns to stomp over to one of the many benches in the back yard, grumbling.

"What's got his knickers in a twist," Padfoot asks with a scoff.

"You _ruined_ a **chocolate** cake he was looking forward to eating. You know how he is about chocolate, he'll be like that for weeks now."

Padfoot huffs and crosses his arms, "He should stop acting like such an addict. It's unattract-" He's cut off by a loud whine coming from the forest a few yards ahead of them, causing him to jump and let out a feminine squeal.

I roll my eyes and scoff, "Yes, _he's_ the one with the unattractive attributes."

"What was that," Remus asks coming up to them.

"You heard it too?"

"Yes, along with a little girl screaming," Moony smirks.

"It sounded like an animal," I say, ignoring Sirius' shocked expression. He deserved that comment. "Maybe it's hurt? Should we go check it out?"

Recovering, Sirius shakes his head and glares at the cluster of trees, "Naw, let it die."

A swift punch to the arm silences the git. "We are not going to do that."

"Then we should tell Mrs. Potter to come with us, in case we are in need of a wand," Remus says before heading back to the house. I don't follow. Mum can be a bit of a grudge holder, I'll let Moony handle that mess.

…

..

Mum arrives a few minutes later with Remus in tow, holding her coat tightly shut with one hand and her wand in the other. "Where did the sound come from," she asks, all business. Sirius winces from his spot next to me.

"Over there," I point ahead of us, looking back at her, "it sounded like an animal. I think it might be hurt."

She looked at me a moment before smiling and ruffling my hair, "don't worry, love, if it's there we'll find it." She lights her wand, telling us to do the same, and leads us into the forest.

After looking around for a few minutes, I hear Sirius groan from beside me, "this would be so much quicker, if I was Padfoot, right now."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, if I was Prongs, between the two of us we would be able to find her in no time."

"Her," he asks, raising a brow.

I cannot help the blush that rushes to my cheeks. Thank Circe it's so cold he won't be able to tell the difference. "It's just a feeling I have. Anyway, we can't shift. Mum has no idea we're Animagi, and if she finds out, she'll blow her top."

"I doubt I would mind that much," he replies, giving MY MUM a once over.

Using the strength acquired from four years of Quidditch training, I pushed him as hard as I could in the arm and quickly caught up with Remus and Mum. "So Mum, I was thinking, this would go a lot quicker if we split up into twos. You and Remus one way, Sirius and I another." I share a look with Remus and he gives me the smallest of nods.

"He's right, Mrs. Potter. And the quicker we find whatever's out here, the faster we can help it."

Thankfully, Mum agrees and we break off in separate directions.

"Merlin, did you have to hit me that hard," Sirius asks catching up to my quick pace and rubbing his what I hope to be bruising shoulder.

I glare at him in answer before morphing into the stag and taking off. At first it was to get away from The Git, as he is being right now, but then my sensitive nose picks up on blood, fresh, warm blood. I dart left, going faster than I have ever before, and sprint around trees, over logs, through streams. I can hear Sirius' panting and barking from a few yards behind me, but I don't care, I need to get to her, who knows how much time she has.

Entering a clearing, I see her, covered in snow, shivering and whimpering. A horse. Golden in color with a long white tail and mane, she lays there surrounded by crimson stained snow. Her nostrils flair and I know she knows I'm there, because she begins to flail around, desperate to get to her feet and flee. I shift back and slowly approach her, making soft, comforting hums and trying to show her I mean no harm. She watches me, breathing labored and eyes calculating, but she doesn't try to flee and I can't tell if that's a good or bad thing.

I take a couple of more steps before I'm standing directly in front of her, close enough that I could reach out and touch her. Which I do, kneeling and placing my hand palm down on her forehead and between her eyes. She closes her eyes leans into my hand weakly. "It's okay," I whisper, "I'm here. You're safe now, I won't leave you." She opens her eyes and looks up at me, seeming to get across what she cannot possibly say in words: _I am going trust you. Do not disappoint me._ And I can not help the chuckle that leaves my lips, nodding my head.

I turn to look back at Sirius and tell him to go get my mum and Remus to see that it's already been done. They all three stand there watching me, each with a different expression. I blush and am again thankful for the bitter cold concealing it.

Sirius is the first to speak, "Way to romance her into submission, Prongs," he smirks and I am half tempted to go over there and slap the expression off his face, But that would mean leaving her and I had already promised I wouldn't. Instead I flip him the bird and look to mum, who's smiling at me, proud. She starts to walk forward, but stops when the horse begins to panic. I quickly start stroking her neck and humming softly.

When I feet her relax, I turn back to my mum, "Try walking slower, she gets scared easily." Mum does just that and, when she reaches us, kneels beside the horse's legs and gently begins to examine her wounds. "I can heal most of these tonight at the house… but the leg will have to take a few days."

"Back at the house. You mean we'll have to move her," Sirius asks, looking between us.

"It's the only way, Sirius. The problem is she might panic and worsen her injuries and I have no idea how she'll react to magic… James," she turns to me, a thoughtful look on her face, "do you think you can get her to walk back to the house?"

I look down to the horse, worried, "Maybe. I mean, we can try."

Mum conjures up a halter and rope and hands them to me. I slowly and carefully slip the halter onto her head, rubbing behind her ears to comfort her. I cautiously stand and gently tug on the lead rope. "Come on, girl," I say, encouragingly, "You have to get up." She slowly pushes herself up onto her hooves, standing and takes a few shaky steps forward. "Good girl," I smile, placing a hand on her neck in praise.

"Hurry," Mum says from in front of us, "the quicker we get home, the quicker we can help her."

(((So, there's Chapter two of natural Animagus. I hope you all liked it. And if you did like it, what was your favorite part? Answer in a review or just review to tell me what you think or to give constructive criticism. Happy what-ever-day-I-can-post-this! Bye!

-Love, Rose.

P.S. These chapters will be getting longer. The chapter length depends on the need for the story to change point of view, that's why they've been so short.)))


End file.
